PUTUS
by nopembermu
Summary: Ketika Akaashi menjadi ceroboh selama tiga hari. Kenapa ya? / UNTUK ULANG TAHUN AKAASHI MAAF TELAT SEHARI


"Aku mau putus."

Akaashi Keiji kira perkataan pacarnya ini adalah kalimat rengekan yang sangat tidak dewasa seperti biasanya. Ia selalu mengira, hal seperti ini akan cepat berlalu setelah ia meredam rasa tidak sabaran gadisnya itu dengan beberapa kalimat manis. Mungkin.

"Eh?"

"Aku mau putus." Dan kali ini si pacar sudah mengulang kalimat itu hampir tiga kali, yang artinya yang ini benar-benar serius.

"Kamu yakin?" Akaashi menatap gadisnya yang seakan sudah tak tergoyahkan.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer** : ハイキュー! punya Hairuichi Furudate-sensei, kuhanya pinjam tokohnya sebentar untuk ku buat putus!_

.

.

Spesial buat yang ulang tahun!

 _ **PUTUS**_

.

Nopembermu 2018

.

.

"Ya."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebenarnya ini sangat sulit. Tapi ia tidak mau terus - terusan seperti ini.

"Kamu bilang sayang aku." Akaashi mengulang kalimat pamungkas yang selama ini selalu jadi andalan gadisnya ketika bertengkar, sebelum keburu dipakai, ia harus memakainya duluan.

Tapi diluar prediksi.

Gadis itu menatap Akaashi lalu menelungkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah. Bahunya naik turun disusul suara isakan, tak ada yang bisa Akaashi lihat kecuali wajahnya yang sengaja ditutupi, ia menutupi tangisnya.

Akaashi lebih jago menghadapi pacar yang ngambek dari pada pacar menangis.

Ia. Tidak. Jago. Sama sekali.

"Keiji sayang aku?" Gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat tanya, bukan untuk Akaashi. Lebih tepatnya ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Kalau Akaashi sayang, nggak bakal kayak gini terus-terusan."

Akaashi terdiam, sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab, tapi tidak ada argumen tersisa untuk digunakan.

Si gadis bangkit dengan terlebih dahulu menghapus lelehan air mata yang bersarang di wajah. Ia tersenyumーtidak, ia hanya berusaha memamerkan wajah yang disenyum-senyumkan.

"Terimakasih, Akaashi Keiji, untuk tiga tahunnya."

Gadis itu 'tersenyum' ceria sambil mengatakannya, lalu melewati Akaashi begitu saja. Ia resmi ditinggalkan, di tahun ketiga mereka bersama.

.

.

.

"AWAAS AKー"

DUAAGHHH..

Sebuah bola lagi-lagi mengenai kepala Akaashi hari iniーsetelah sebelumnya terjungkal karena tersandung bola, terpeleset waktu memberi toss, dan salah ambil botol minum punya Washioーbenar-benar definisi kurang akua yang sebenarnya.

"Akaashi? Gapapa?" Bokuto langsung panik sendiri melihat setter berharganya jatuh sampai tengkurep. Jarang-jarang sih Akaashi bisa seceroboh seperti barusan.

"Akaashi?" Konoha membantunya berdiri, "Kalau sakit mending istirahat dulu. Pulihin badan." Dengan sedikit nasihat kecil.

"Aku..." Akaashi berusaha berdiri dengan tegap, "tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong banget sih." Komi berkomentar, "Yasudah, kau duduk dulu saja. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu."

"Memang pikiranku kenapa?"

YA MANA ADA YANG TAU PIKIRAN LO KENAPA! CERITA AJA NGGAK! EMANG LOPIKIR KONOHA SAMA KOMI PEMBACA PIKIRAN? HAH?

Umm, maaf barusan lepas kontrol.

"Ini perintah senpai-mu, sana istirahat saja." Konoha memerintah, tumben jadi berkharisma begini. Setidaknya ada aura-aura senior gitu deh. Jadi love sama Konoha.

Akaashi kali ini menurut, ia menggangguk sedikit lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar, "Aku cuci muka dulu, aku akan kembali dalam dua puluh menit."

Setelah si setter ditelan pintu keluar dan hilang dari pandangan, Komi dan Konoha berpandangan dan menghela napas.

"Si Akaashi kenapa jadi gagal fokus gitu mulu sih?" Komentar Komi yang sedang latihan dengan bola.

"Katanya sih dia abis putus gitu." Konoha menaikan bahu, tidak terlalu tau berita yang ia sebarkan benar atau nggak.

Bokuto yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Komi dan Konoha jadi ikut nimbrung, "Memang kalau orang putus bisa buat susah fokus ya? Baru tau aku."

"Gini nih yang jomblo sedari zigot mah." Washio ikut menimpali, dengan muka datar kayak taplak meja bu guru yang baru dicuci.

"Bokuto kan punya pacar?"

"Siapa?"

"Bola voli."

"Hahahaha."

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA." Yang ditertawakan malah tertawa paling keras, susah emang burung hantu kesiangan mah. Otaknya Bokuto kayaknya agak geser beberapa derajat dari poros.

"Penasaran deh Bokuto nanti kalau nikah sama orang kayak gimana, adatnya gini banget." Komi berpikir.

"Ya paling yang senglek nya kayak dia." Sarukui yang habis latihan serve ikut nimbrung juga, makin banyak aja nih cowok-cowok rumpi bukannya latihan!

"Salah!" Bokuto menyela, "Pastinya yang sayang sama aku lah."

Oke. Oke.

Sebentar, ini kan cerita Akaashi kenapa Bokuto mulu yang muncul?

Komi menyela, "Padahal sudah pacaran dari SMP, sayang banget putus."

"Siapa putus?" Sarukui yang sedang minum jadi penasaran, ia hampir ketinggalan gosip bagus nih.

"Tuh si Akaashi sama pacarnya." Konoha mengulang informasi.

"Mantan dong, kan udah putus." Si Sarukui protes.

Mengalah Konoha, "Oh iya, ulang deh. Tuh si Akaashi sama mantannya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Washio.

"Putus."

"Kan sudah mantanan, ngapain putus?"

Buduamat, Konoha nggak denger dia pake hetset. Buduamat.

"Memang sih Akaashi jadi beda hari ini, aneh gitu."

"kayak bukan Akaashi aja." Komi berkomentar.

"Akaashi bukan Akaashi." Jawab Konoha kayak presenter gosip. Yha, memang sih.

"Lha kayak judul sinetron,"

"Iya juga, ya. Cocok dijadiin judul ff nih."

HEH ANAK FUKURODANI KALIAN MEMANG LAGI DI FF, CIAYAN.

Diantara obrolan tidak mutu teman-temannya, Bokuto terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Sudah seperti menanggung beban negara.

"Hei Akaaseeeh," Bokuto celingukan mencari kemana-mana ternyata dia sedang duduk depan gedung olahraga.

Akaashi hanya menjawab dengan tatapan, sedang tidak ingin pusing dengan keberadaan kakak kelasnya yang haus perhatian itu. Tidak sekarang.

"Kau baru putus ya?"

"Maaf Bokuto-san, aku sedang tidak ingin pacaran dulu."

Weh, cian. Emang dikira ini lagi di ff BL?

Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Akaashi ia memberi nasihat, "Akaashi kau tidak menahan dia ya waktu dia minta putus?"

Adik kelas yang ditanya pun ngengkat bahu, 'Itu kan pilihan dia."

"Akaashi, sebagai senior aku akan memberimu beberapa tips." Bokuto berlagak seperti seorang senpai berpengalaman, "Kau harus bilang semua yang ada dalam hatimu, kalau kau tidak bilang. Dia mana tau?"

Akaashi diam. Ya, dia sebenarnya sama sekali tak pandai mengungkapkan sesuatu. Ia lebih suka melakukan daripada mengatakan.

"Dan," Bokuto berdiri dari duduknya, "Kau harus berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menurutmu penting!"

Ia lalu menarik Akaashi untuk pergi dari duduknya, benar tangan Akaashi terasa ringan sekali. Pasti dia sangat kepikiran sampai lupa makan. Terus lemas. Terus kurang fokus seperti hari ini dan kemarin. Dan kemarinnya lagi. Dan kemarin kemarinnya lagi.

"Bokuto-san, kita mau kemana?"

Bokuto tidak menjawab, tatapannya lurus kedepan.

Gadis itu terduduk di salah satu meja perpustakaan, ia membaca beberapa buku sejarah dan belum berniat pulang cepat padahal jam pulang sudah lewat dari dua jam lalu. Meski sudah putus, kebiasaan untuk menunggu pacar selesai latihan klub itu tidak bisa cepat di tinggalkan ternyata.

Ia rindu pacarnya.

Eh, sudah jadi mantan ya sekarang.

Sedih.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu kan pilihan yang ia ambil. Ia tidak mau terus-terusan terjebak pada Akaashi yang selalu menomor duakannya.

"PERMISI," kedamaian perpustakaan yang hampir tutup itu ternodai oleh suara seseorang.

Benar, Bokuto dari kelas 3 telah menginfasi perpustakaan juga.

Setelah mencari-cari dengan mata, ia menemukan dik mantan Akaashi yang terduduk di sudut lalu dengan senyum cemerlang ia menghampiri gadis itu dengan beberapa langkah cepat.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Ujar Bokuto, ramah.

Akaashi sudah tau kalau Bokuto itu orang nekat, bahkan bisa dibilang, hanya Akaashi lah yang memahami sifat senpai itu nya itu.

Tapi dihadapkan dengan mantan yang juga diseret kesini sama seperti cara Bokuto membawanya tadi, Akaashi sungguh tak habis pikir.

"Bokuto-senpai, ada perlu apa tadi?" Si mantan itu menatap Akaashi untuk kemudian bertanya pada orang yang sudah membawanya ke koridor sepi di sore hari. Ada apa sih?

"Akaashi katanya mau bicara padamu."

Bohong.

Dan dengan gestur tubuh memberi waktu dan tempat pada Akaashi, Bokuto pergi begitu saja, "semoga kalian beruntung." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar hilang.

Suasana canggung ini menyelimuti mereka dalam beberapa jeda.

Agakーkau tau lah rasanya berhadapan sama mantan yang masih sayang.

"Aku.." Akaashi memulai bicara untuk kemudian merasa grogi sendiri mendengar suaranya dalam keheningan dan tatapan mantannya yang sedingin es.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Akuー" Akaashi mencobanya sekali lagi.

Yang langsung digagalkan si mantan dengan memotong kalimatnya, "Keiji, bisakah kamu berhenti membuatmu terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

Eh?

Akaashi menatap gadis yang hampir tenggelam dalam tangisnya lagiーpadahal ia belum mengatakan apapun.

"Keiji selalu... bahagia dalam voli. Aku tau. Aku yang paling tau itu. Di seluruh dunia ini bahkan mungkin hanya aku yang paling tau itu." Si mantan berusaha tetap kuat mengatakannya.

Dan Akaashi selalu dalam diam, mendengarkan. Selalu.

"Padahal aku yang yang selalu Keiji tinggal tidur, tinggal latihan, di tahun ketiga kita pacaran pun, kita nggak pernah ke hanabi bersama, atau liburan ke pantai, atau main ke taman hiburan." Satu air mata lolos dan meleleh di pipi gadis itu. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan ketika si mantan mengulangnya, "Kita nggak pernah."

Kalau boleh, Akaashi ingin lari dan memeluk gadisnya. Iya, gadisnya yang dulu.

Si gadis buru-buru menghapus lelehan air matanya, "Tapi Keiji malah seperti ini. Keiji malah bertingkah seolah-olah hanya kau yang dilukai. Kau nggak fokus seakan-akan aku yang meninggalkanmu. Padahal.." ia menangis lagi, "Padahal keiji yang meninggalkan aku duluan."

Tak sepenuhnya salah, karena Mba mantan pernah dengan sangat bersabar dengan semua hal yang ia hadapi. Tapi sekarang? Mereka masih SMA , haruskah terjebak dalam rasa sayang yang sepertinya hanya ilusi ini?

"Padahal, kau yang selalu meninggalkan aku sendiri."

Pecah, tangis gadis itu benar-benar pecah. Tak tertahan. Semua ingin ia keluarkan, perasaan menyiksa ini, perasaan tak enak iniー

"Kau harus berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menurutmu penting!" Suara Bokuto terdengar dalam kepala Akaashi, semakin jelas, semakin dalam, seperti sebuah perintah.

"Kau harus berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menurutmu penting!"

Dalam satu langkah, Akaashi memeluk gadisnya. Erat. Tak ingin dia lepas, sungguh. Hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak lama. Hal yang membuat gadisnya terus-terusan merasa sendirian. Mereka bersama,kan?

Gadis itu sempat kaget, ia meronta tapi tak bisa. Pada akhirnya ia pasrah. Ia sejujurnya menyukai peluk hangat ini. Sangat.

Tapi Akaashi tak punya hal untuk dikatakan disaat macam ini.

Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tak pandai mengungkapkan sesuatu. Ia lebih suka melakukan daripada mengatakan.

"Aku tak mau putus." Akaashi akhirnya memutuskan menyelesaikan kalimat yang tadi sempat terpotong.

Dan dalam peluk itu. Tidak ada jawaban ataupun penolakan.

Kira-kira mereka akan balikan nggak ya?

.

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

 **Note** :

 _SPESIAL UNTUK ULANGTAHUN AKAASHI TELAT SEHARI HEHEHE. SEMOGA SUKA. HEHEHE. NGETIKNYA NGUMPET-NGUMPET DI TEMPAT KERJA KARENA SEMALAM KETIDURAN HEHEHE. MAKASIH UDAH BACA HEHEHE._ _HEHE._


End file.
